


They tell me that I am beautiful

by ENC95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Role Models, poem, society that is messed up, what i see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I hate that people that people tell I'm beautiful then on TV I see these skinny and perfect looking people and no one who looks like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They tell me that I am beautiful

**They tell me that I am beautiful**

 They show me girls with perfect faces and clear skin 

Then I look and I see me bumps and blemishes  

They are perfect on TV and not an ounce of extra fat

Then I look at myself to fat I should never be on TV

They have a man by their side to tell them “You’re so pretty.”

Then l look too my side no one but the wind to say “Ugly.”

They look at me and say with their fake smiles “You are so beautiful”

Then I look at myself with tears in my eyes and say “Liar…liar.” 

L.K

 

 


End file.
